kickin it life at the dojo
by sam153
Summary: kickin it:life at the dojo: There are only 3 things the gang loves karate , friends , and girls (except in kims case boys.) As they battle there way to get bobby wasbi to the top,will love get in the way? jack/kim
1. Chapter 1

The kickin it gang loves 3 things , karate , friends , and girls (except in kims case boys).As they battle there way to get Bobby Wasbi to the top, but will love get in the way of there success?

Please be nice this is my first story! R&R!

I do not own kickin it

kim pov

Rudy - "Hey guys will someone come help me , my skinny jeans wont zip!"

Jack "i'm busy practing maybe you could ask kim?"he winked at me.

Kim - "well umm I would but i'am kind of busy... with other stuff"Jack interuped me

Jack "Go on , there's nothing to be afraid of " He teased.

Milton "well can i just point out one thing , kim is a girl and Rudy is a boy ..."

Kim "Thank you Milton, sometimes i think they forget, And that's why if i had to pick a boyfriend out of you guys it would defiantly be Milton."I said staring directly at jack. He frowned and was about to say something smart back when all the sudden rudy burst through the door shouting

Rudy "someone get these pants off me NOW!" Jack ran up to him and with one jerk he ripped the pants right off , and rudy stood there in shock , pantless in his tidy-widys

Kim"ummm...rudy " i pointed down and before i could blink rudy ran back into his office and slamed the door shut.

Eddie "well we better get ready the black dragons will be here for our tournament any second." Frank burst through the door and said

Frank "you guys ready to lose!"

Jack"arent you a little old to be competing against 9th graders?"

Frank"uhhhhh YA i'am!" kim mouthed wow and rolled her eyes.

Jerry-"lets get this started" We all ran over to our bleachers.

Rudy"Ok kim your up first!" i stood up and walked over to the mat and met frank in the middle, and bowed. jack yelled out,

Jack"YOU GOT THIS KIM!" me and frank did a few circles around the mat ,

Frank-"I just wanna say that you look really good today." You got to be kidding me I thought to myself , i quickly grabbed his wrist and flipped him he landed flat on his back.

Kim- "Boom goes the dynamite"jack came running out onto the mat to congratulate me,

Frank- "did she just flip me? I couldn't help but laugh at his face,

Rudy- "alright jack your up, lets win this!"

Jacks pov

I walked out to the middle of the mat and bowed to my opponent , I swung my foot at their head and with a single blow I kicked them to the floor and won the match. kim ran out and swung her arms around me and whispered good job , and then she let go and went and did the same exact thing to all the other guys. You got to be kidding me what does a guy have to do to get her attention! I ran up to kim and asked her if she wanted to go to phills with me

Kim-"ummm I would but have plans with Milton already, maybe some other time jack."Before i could get a better look at his reaction he stormed off.

Jacks pov

Whatever i guess I will go to phills by myself. i ordered my usual and went to go sit in a booth, phill brought me my food and said

Phill- "Why so sad... does pretty girl-friend not interested ?

Jack-" actually now that I think about it kim and Milton have been hanging out a lot lately, oh my gosh they are dating secretly!"I jumped out of my seat and ran over to the dojo, and right as I opened up the door i saw kim and Milton kissing

Jack-"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled

Kim-"Its not what it looks likes jack "

Jack-" You guys are dating!"

kim yelled

Kim-"NO"

Milton"YES, we couldn't find the right time to tell you guys, but sense you know now ..."before I knew it and stormed out and started running home , thinking the faster I ran the less pain I'd feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kickin it life at the dojo**

**Please R&R!**

Kims pov

I cant believe jack ,is not obvious that I like him and not Milton! Me and Milton are just friends , and always will be just friends . I almost killed him yesterday when he told jack we are "dating"! He only said that to make Julie jealous , she broke up with him because he wouldn't kiss her . (Which was why I was kissing him.) But I had no idea that jack would get that mad , its been a week since he has talked to me! And on top of that he hasn't shown up for practice once, if he keeps this up then I might consider leaving the dojo. The guys need him more than me…

Jacks pov

I am still pissed off at Kim … I know that its rude of me of me to ignore my best friend , but she hurt me. I plan on keeping this up for awhile.

Milton-"hey jack"

I couldn't help but glare at him,

Jack-"hey…how's your girl friend?"

Milton-"oh , Kim …she is good ."

Julie walked by and Milton started talking louder

Milton-"last night I took her on a romantic dinner ,and we held hands the entire time ….. I completely forgot about our sweaty , germ infested hands touching."

Wow I thought he really likes her….if he's not even thinking about germs ….that's big…..

Kim's pov

Kim-"I am sorry Rudy but I have to leave bobby wasabi…"

Rudy-"what do you mean"

Kims-"I am quitting the dojo,I don't want jack to give up karate just because I am here ."

I handed him my gi and said

Kim-"you're a great sensi , Rudy"

I turned around and walked out of the dojo for my last time and I mentally said goodbye . I really didn't want to give karate ,but I cant bear to think I stopped jack from pursuing his dream. And before I knew It was in the black dragons dojo wearing there gi and bowing to my new team and my new sensi Ty…..

**Sorry its kinda short**

**please leave me some feedback I need to know how to make it better , and I will consider using some of your guys ideas and adding them to my stories! Please review!**

**Thanx 3 samantha**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own kickin it

Jacks pov

I finally decided to show up for practice today. Its been 2 weeks since I ve seen Kim, or the guys.I walked into the the dojo and all the sudden eddie and jerry tackled me to the ground , and out of the corner of my eye I saw Milton talking to rudy .

Eddie/jerry:" How could you jack!"

I shook them off and stood off

Jack: "what are you guys talking about?"

Rudy: "kim quit"

Jack: "why would she do that ?" I said not believing them

Milton:" because of you , jack." Eddieand jerry bothnodded .

Jack:"this doesn't really make sense !" Milton then went on explaining everything from practice kissing , to pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Before I knew it I punched him in the jaw , and watched him fall to the ground.

Milton:"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Jack :"for making me lose my best-friend!" Milton rubbed his jaw , and flinched at my tone of voice.

Jack: "ok , now where is she ?"

All together "she's at the black dragons ." All the sudden I was out the door , and running to wards the black dragons dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own kickin it

Jacks pov

Without thinking I burst through the doors and abruptly stoped when I saw brody wrapping his hands around Kims waist , demonstrating how to break 3 boards. You've got to be kidding me ! how dare she…. no how dare he! I watched poor Kim get taken advantage of by this loser BRODY! I couldn't take this anymore,

Jack- "cough,cough" kim looked up at me , and her reaction at first was happyant then it quickly turned into pissed off.

Kim- "oh… hey jack, how are you?"

Jack- "Oh I think I should be asking you the same question , Kim" She opened her mouth to answer me but I quickly interrupted her.

Jack- "How could you kim! And of all the dojos the black dragons!" Kim ran up to me and grabbed my wrist , and dragged me outside .

Kim- "I did it for you stupid!"

Jack- "And why would you do that?"

Kim- "because I care about you jack, and I didn't want to be the reason you quit the karate…besides you don't need me, the guys need you more."

Jack-"kim,I don't want to be the reason you left the guys and left bobby wasabi ."

I couldn't believe kim , why would she do that ?

Kim- "well its to late to switch now , so you better leave jack before sensei Ty see's you."I took a deep brathe and and really looked at her trying to memorize every feature of her face, but suddenly Brody came running out of the dojo.

Brody- "Kim come on you got to practice some more , I will even help you some more if you want?"

I could tell he wanted her to say sure Brody, I'd love some help! I tried to mentally to beg Kim to say no.

Kim-"ya ,lets get to work."my heart was crushed , my palms were balling into fist , and knuckles were turning white as I was about to bring up my fist when Kim interrupted my train of thought.

Kim- "see ya at school , Jack." She slowly turned around without giving me a second glance, and right then I knew I missed my chance.

Kims pov

It crushed my heart to know that jack was watching me basicly slam the door in his face, but its for the best, I rationed with myself. I felt Brody slip his hands around my waist ,the only person I ever allowed to do that was Jack. But I couldn't bring myself to to shake it off , instead I let him slip it down even farther down…. WHAT WAS I DOING! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE! But then I remembered why I joined this dojo, because I knew in order to ensure that he would go back to karate, was to leave the dojo in pieces . And with his hero complex his would pick up the pieces and mend them back together again.

Thanxs for reading! Leave me some feedback , I really need some ideas! So please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story so far, I know you guys are probably pissed off but I really am having writers block! So please help me and leave me some ideas!**

**Love sam152 3**

Preview

Jacks pov

When I saw brody slip his hand down Kim….. I kind of lost my cool and punched a hole through a wall. But I couldn't believe Kim , did she really have no boundary's? I didn't mean to , but when I saw Milton walking in I ran right up to him and kicked him in the gut .

Milton- "what was that for?"

Jack-"you made me lose my best friend !"

Milton-"ok I get it, you're a jealous guy-" I cut him off mid sentence

Jack-"I am not jealous….."

Milton-"really, you're not jealous that I was kims first kiss, or that me and Kim where so close she pretended to be my girl-friend?"

I walked right out of the dojo and just started running, hoping that I would run into Kim.

**Ok that all I got please leave me some ideas!**


End file.
